


I Want To Be Your First and Last

by loveablelourry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, cockslut, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveablelourry/pseuds/loveablelourry





	I Want To Be Your First and Last

Harry ran to the door happily when he heard the doorbell ring, his best friend Louis was coming over to spend the weekend with him, while his parents went away. “Louis!” He yelled when he saw the boy standing by the door way talking to his mum. He turned his head and then grinned widely.

“Hey Harry” He smiled and set his bags down opening his arms wide so Harry could run into them. Louis had known Harry for almost his entire life, ever since the lad was born. He adored Harry to pieces, they were almost like brothers except didn’t have the same mothers obviously. Louis was only a few years older than Harry, he was eighteen and Harry was only fourteen. But that didn’t matter to either of them, they still adored each other no matter what, their mum’s found it rather adorable.

Anne and her husband had been thinking about taking a trip away for the weekend to spend time by themselves, but had almost canceled when they weren’t able to find a babysitter for Harry. Of course, Louis had been willing to step up and take care of him. It was settled right away; Harry had been more excited than ever, in fact he kind of had a massive crush on Louis. He was hoping maybe this weekend he could confess his feelings for him, and possibly, just maybe Louis would feel the same way?

***

It was late at night and they were alone, Louis decided to put on a movie. He flipped through the channels trying to find a good one; Harry was curled up on his side staring up at Louis biting on his lip. He looked so hot; Harry just wanted to kiss him badly. When Louis finally stopped and picked the movie Easy A, he looked down at Harry with a grin and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling the younger boy closer to him.

Harry bit on his lip and threw his arm across Louis stomach; he wasn't sure if this was weird and hoped he hadn't scared Louis off. It was a surprise to him when he felt Louis just pull him even closer and giving his waist a light squeeze.

Louis would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Harry attractive, the way his curls flopped in front of his eyes and how pink and plump his lips were. They just looked so kissable, some days Louis just wanted to snog the boy’s face off. He felt bad for thinking like that, especially when Harry was four years younger than him but he couldn't help himself. It was like a need that he couldn't control.

***

It was the end of the movie and Harry had found it rather boring, he sighed and heard a sound of soft snoring came from the other side of Harry; he frowned when he looked up to see Louis sleeping. He bit on his lip as he sat up and pushed his arm off him carefully, he got on his knees and looked at Louis for a long time. He was so pretty, Harry closed his eyes for a moment picturing to kiss Louis, picturing Louis kissing his neck like the way boys explained at school. He heard from his friend Zayn that when his boyfriend Liam gave him a hickey it was so hot, and it was even hotter when he sucked him off. Harry felt himself growing hard, his eyes widened when he looked down at his pants to see his little friend appearing more. “Fuck.”

Harry turned to Louis for a second biting on his lip, he made sure he was sleeping till he settled himself down on the couch and then lifted up his shirt to show a bit of his stomach. He bit on his lip hard as he slid his hand down past his sweats and wrap it around his cock. He groaned when he let his thumb run over the top of it, he let himself tease as he stroked it softly. His once soft dick was turning as hard as a rock. He began to let his hand run up and down his length, Harry threw his head back closing his eyes as he imagined Louis beginning to fuck him, fuck him up against a wall. He let out a soft moan when he pictured Louis screaming his name, “Lou…” Harry groaned. Harry was almost at his high till he heard the familiar voice speak.

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing?”

Harry’s eyes shot open and he yanked his hand out from his pants whimpering from the lost contact. He could feel himself turning beat read as he looked over to see Louis staring at him with wide eyes in shock. Harry was stunned; he didn’t know what to do. Louis had just caught him wanking and saying his name, oh fuck this was so bad. “I…I…I…”

Louis held up his hand, “Don’t explain yourself, I’ve been there done that. I won’t judge you, but what I want to know why the hell I heard you say my name.”

“I… Okay Louis… Please don’t be mad! I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I don’t know. I like you okay?! I like you a lot. I’m sorry. I’m going now.” Harry said fast, he got up from the couch and ran out of the room before Louis could say anything, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could trying to get away from Louis, so two bad things had just happened; one, Louis caught him wanking, and two Harry just admitted how he felt for Louis. He ran inside his room and slammed the door shut leaning on the back of it; he could feel tears stinging in his eyes. He could not have felt more embarrassed about this than anything else, and that wasn’t even the worse part, he knew Louis didn’t feel the same way.

***

It had been what felt like hours till Louis finally had the courage to go upstairs; he was stunned when he heard Harry say those words. Not expecting them whatsoever, he couldn’t believe that Harry actually felt this way about him, let alone jerked off to him. That wasn’t even the worse part; it was that Louis found it incredibly hot. But he was shocked when he woke up to see Harry’s hand inside his pants around his cock. Louis groaned when he thought about Harry wrapping his hand around his own, he shook his head quickly when he thought about that. “No, stop Lou!” He hissed at himself.

When he reached Harry’s bedroom, he locked lightly. No answer, “Harry, come on open the door.” Louis said softly, he knocked again before opening it and peeking his head through. He saw Harry lying down on the bed with his face in his pillow. Louis walked over to him and sat down beside him poking Harry in the side, “You can’t ignore me.” Louis teased, poking him again.

“Go away.” Harry mumbled in the pillow.

Louis sighed and then shook his head even though Harry couldn’t see him; he frowned as he began to speak. “Harry, you can’t just ignore me. It’s not that bad that you were wanking, so what? I do it. Every guy does it; it’s a part of growing up. But we need to talk about what you said, is it true that you like me?” He saw Harry peak out from his pillow, his eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying, Louis heart felt like it fell to the floor. “Oh Haz, come here. It’s not like I’m mad.” Louis pulled Harry over to him, even though Harry was a big boy he didn’t care. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist as he buried his face in his chest.

“I thought you hated me.”

“Harry! Don’t ever think such a thing, I could never hate you. Ever, don’t think that again alright?”

Harry looked up at him blushing and then nodding. “Love you Lou.” Louis bent down to kiss Harry’s forehead and then pulled back looking at him in the eyes. It was an intense moment both boys were sharing; before Louis could even react Harry had leaned in and crashed his lips against his. Louis eyes widened he didn’t know what to do, but Harry’s lips felt so soft against his. Exactly how he imagined they would be, he loved it. Harry pulled back and then bit on his lip, “Sorry, I just… I just wanted to try it.”

Louis shook his head, “No… Let me do that again.” He grabbed the back of Harry’s neck pulling him forward and kissing him roughly, their lips parted as they moved in sync. He let his hands trail up to Harry’s curls gripping at them tightly. He felt Harry’s hand move to the back of Louis neck, making some of his neck hairs stand up. Harry began to kiss harder, licking Louis bottom lip asking for an entrance, which Louis allowed right away. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, it was Louis that won though, and he flipped Harry over straddling him as he let his hands wander. He heard Harry slip out a moan making him go hard, he could feel that Harry was already hard. He began to grind against Harry’s crotch making Harry moan louder and louder.

“Louis… Please… Fuck… Me.” Harry begged, Louis froze and then got off him. He didn’t think that was a good idea, it was bad enough that they were snogging. He knew if Anne found out about this he would never be allowed to speak to him again. Now if she found out that Louis had been the one to take Harry’s virginity? Louis wouldn’t even make it out of the house alive. He also was afraid Harry wasn’t ready; he didn’t want to hurt him. Harry crawled up beside Louis beginning to place kisses along Louis neck, “Please?” He begged. “I want to feel your cock inside of me so bad; I want to feel you riding me. I want to feel you.” Harry whispered in Louis ear, he nibbled on Louis earlobe before letting his hand trail down to Louis hard on and palming it through his jeans. “Come on Lou, for me?” 

That’s what really drove Louis over the edge, he didn’t care anymore. If Harry wanted it, he would get it. He pushed Harry down on the mattress making Harry’s lips curve into a smile, happy that he had gotten what he wanted. Louis kissed Harry again and nipped at his bottom lip, becoming rougher. Louis hands slipped up Harry’s shirt pinching his nipple as he did so; he tugged on his shirt wanting it off. Their lips broke off for a moment as Harry pulled his shirt off along with Louis throwing it across the room. Harry pulled Louis face to his kissing him again, he bucked his hips up to Louis when he felt his hard on touch his thigh. Louis started grinding their cocks together as he moved his lips down Harry’s neck, he found Harry’s sweet spot in a matter of seconds and began to suck and nip leaving a purple love bite. “You’re mine.”

Harry nodded holding his hips in place, “All yours.”

Louis kissed down Harry’s chest after leaving four love bites around his neck and collar bone, he came to Harry’s nipples and let his tongue swirl around them. He began to suck on one of them making Harry grip at his hair and moan in pleasure. He wanted to make sure this was the best sex that Harry was ever going to get, and he wanted Harry to know he would be the first and his last.

Louis kissed along Harry’s stomach, letting his tongue run along it. He smirked when he came down to Harry’s V, instead of taking Harry’s jogging pants off right away he licked his cock through his pants making Harry go mad with his teasing. He kissed and then palmed it before Harry screamed for him to just get the pants off.

Once they were off, Louis wasted no time. He let his tongue swirl at the top licking off the pre-cum, he started out slow as he began to bob his head up and down, and he started to massage Harry’s balls as he went faster. Harry gripped on Louis hair pushing him down making Louis gag. “Fuck, Lou… I’m going to cum…” Harry said in between pants.

Louis pulled himself off Harry shaking his head, “No you’re not, not until I say you can.” He snapped. Harry whimpered from the lost contact but weakly nodded. “Be right back, we need lube and condoms okay?” Louis got off the bed leaving Harry stark naked by himself, he walked over to his bag and reached in the pocket to grab his condoms and the lube he bought just in case. He walked back over and sat on the bed as he pulled his pants off and then slid the condom over his erection. He squeezed the lube out of the package and spread some on his fingers and then over his cock. Louis crawled back over to Harry and lifted up his legs. “This is going to hurt baby.” Harry nodded biting his lip, “Tell me if you want to stop okay?”

“I won’t, but okay… I just need you.”

Louis bent down and pulled Harry’s cheeks apart before bending down and licking the pink hole. He blew on it making Harry cry out, Louis smirked as he kissed his hole before licking on it some more. Harry pushed his face against his arse making Louis stick his tongue inside. He had to push Harry’s hands off when he knew Harry was going to lose it. “No babe.” He said softly, he bit on his lip as he gently began to insert one finger into his hole, he heard Harry whimper. Louis watched carefully as he added the second one, Harry’s eyes were stinging with tears. “Love, do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head, “No… Please…. I’m okay.” Louis hesitated but nodded, he stopped when he was up to his knuckles he curled his fingers up in his hole causing Harry to gasp, he knew that was a good sign. “T-Th-Third…” Louis put the third finger in and began to thrust his fingers inside, Harry was going mad. “I need you now Lou…Please!”

He pulled his fingers out and sweetly nodded, “This is going to sting baby, but I’m going to be careful with you.”

Harry bit on his lip and spoke in a tiny voice, “I trust you.”

Louis kissed his cheek and then lifted Harry’s legs over his shoulders; he positioned himself as he started out slow. He put his cock inside of Harry beginning to push himself in slowly, Louis placed his hand on Harry’s chest and the other on his hips. Louis eyes never left Harry’s once, he began to push himself in farther but stopped when he saw Harry’s eyes were filling up with tears. He knew this was hurting, he regretted it immediately. “I can’t do this babe; I don’t want to hurt you.” Louis started to pull out, but Harry stopped him.

“No, stop… I’m okay… Move, hit that spot again”

Louis bit on his lip but nodded shaking as he did so; soon enough Louis was thrusting inside of Harry speeding up each second. Harry’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head showing that Louis was doing a pretty good job. Harry’s curls were sticking to his head with sweat, Louis as well. “Faster! Harder!” was all that was filling the room, Harry gripping Louis hips as he bucked his hips.

Soon enough it was only the sound of loud moans and the slapping of their skin filling up the room, Louis knew he was close but was trying to hold it in wanting Harry to be the first to release. “Come for me Harry.” Louis said in raspy voice.

Harry gripped onto the sheets; Louis pushed himself into Harry as hard as he could. Harry’s teeth gritted together and soon enough the burning sensation made its move in his stomach, and his toes began to curl. Louis gripped Harry’s cock and pumped it three times before Harry’s cum spilled all Louis chest, “Louis!!” Harry moaned out.

Louis lost it right when Harry screamed out his name, his thrust becoming slower and sloppier; he fell on top of Harry gasping.

It was a moment before either of them could speak again; Harry pushed Louis off of him and crawled on top of his straddling his hips. Louis raised his eyebrow surprised Harry even had the energy, but then he saw him bend down and lick the cum off his chest. Harry made a face, “This is what I taste like? I taste nasty!”

Louis let out a chuckle and pulled Harry’s lips towards his letting them connect, he tasted Harry and smiled through the kiss. “You taste wonderful.”

Harry smiled and crawled off of Louis letting him curl up into his side. “Lou?”

“Yeah love?”

“Are you mad?”

Louis looked at Harry and shook his head, “No baby, I’m glad you told me your feelings because I feel the same way. I want to be your first and last.”

Harry smiled at Louis and looked into his blue eyes, “I want you to be my first and last too.”


End file.
